spark of the heart
by dothackkite
Summary: a oneshot cute little romance KitexBlackrose. what happends when items can tell how one actually feels about another


Authors note: this is my first uploaded fic so please don't be too cruel

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape , or form own .hack. all the property is owned by Bandai. If I did though I'd have Natsume all to myself ;p

It was a busy day in Mac Anu, the sun always appearing to set. A familiar heavy blade in scantily clad armor with marks along her tanned body and pink hair could be seen running around frantically searching for the right items. "Damn. Not enough. "She thought trying to buy an everlasting wax candle. "Sorry but I can't sell it any cheaper. I need the money. "Said the trader, a short wave master with pale green robes scratching at his check unsure of where to look when dealing with the female characters. Blackrose sighed and with a half hearted smile "no…it's ok. I understand" the two of them unaware that they were being watched by a shadowy figure around the corner

After parting with the failed attempt to trade, Blackrose continues her quest in vain and decides to take a break. "This is taking longer then I thought" she decided to sit along the canals edge and peer at the water below when a voice suddenly came out of no where "um...uh…hi Blackrose" BR looked up to find another wave master but in blue robes and instantly held a smile "oh hi Elk. What brings you to Mac Anu?" she asked. The wave mastered started etching on the pavement with his wand leaving no actual mark behind "I saw you in town and…uh…I….saw you wanted that candle. Umm…you wouldn't by chance have any aromatic grass to trade for it would you?" he asked. BR's ears perked up "elk? Did you find an everlasting candle to trade me?" her eyes became sparkly and full of hope which unnerved elk considerably "um…I…uh…that is…I mean….Yes. I did" he stood proudly of his answer but as soon as he had uttered his last word Blackrose had jumped up and gave the timid wave master a great hug. Poor Elk just turned red and became completely speechless. He couldn't make any other sound other then "Ummm…." With his face becoming redder with each second passing and soon Blackrose stepped back "oh I'm sorry. Here's all the aromatic grass I have. And thanks so much for the candle elk. You're a life saver" she smiled and ran off with her new prize. Elk on the other hand was left standing; still not coming to grips with what had just happened.

_Meanwhile……_

An orange blur can be seen running through a field heading straight for the dungeon letting out a wheeze and gasp for air _"this areas lot tougher then I thought." _he realized but continued down the steps for his mission here would be nothing less then legendary even by his reputations standards. He entered a room with a yellow portal "can't avoid this one." He said and walked up readying his weapons to find two blue body headhunters "uh oh." He yelped, and reached into his pack for one of his lighting scrolls "where is it…. found it" he shouted finally casting Gi Rai Don causing massive damage to one of the headhunters. He ran dashed towards the monster to finish it off with a couple of strikes while keeping his eye on the other one. He finally turned his full attention to the second headhunter and unleashed gale of blades going for maximum damage. Each strike flowed elegantly from one to the next doing quite some damage "I must be lucky for each strike to be critical" he said as the enemy dropped to its knees and began to fade away. He immediately continued his descent into the stone tile dungeon fighting and always on alert from any more portals until he eventually reached the gott statue. With a wheeze he held a feint and opened the chest to find that it was not what he was looking for. He lifted up a black rose "did I mess up on the coordinates?" he asked himself immediately double checking everything and nothing was out of order. "It's still a nice present." He was disappointed in his tone. He gated out after using his sprite ocarina.

Once kite was back in town, he checked to see if Blackrose was online and his luck still continued. His mind raced back and forth for this was unlike all the times before, he wasn't asking her out before but he always feared what she would say if he ever gained enough confidence. A message he began to type but as he finished, he immediately erased it. Finding the right words seemed more impossible then the fight against the 7 phases. As he was about to start his next message to erase afterwards; he was messaged by the very girl he was agonizing over.

Blackrose:

_Kite. Come to delta: wolfs raining paradise_

_Come alone. _

Kite bugged out and immediately warped to said coordinates. A lush green open field completely covered in lunar flowers_ "no portals"_ he thought and found Blackrose sitting amongst the flowers with slight smile as the heavy blade tried to contain herself from completely hugging the twin blade. "Hi kite." She said as kite walked towards her and sat across from her, in between them was the everlasting candle which had not been lit"It's been a year since we met…and…" she paused and seated back starting at the ground right in front of where he sat. The flowers sparkled in the graphic rain. Kite was just as nervous _"if I'm going to say it. I'm going to say it now."_ He thought

"Kite" she said "Blackrose" he said softly

Both of them then began

"**I love you"**

The two exclaimed at the same time and blushed simultaneously; just then the everlasting candle lit bathing the two of them in its light. Kite reached for the black rose handing it Blackrose. "I've been wanting to tell you for so long so I went to find something really special but inside the gott statue, it wasn't what I thought." As soon as kite had given it to Blackrose, the item turned into an orange kite "what the" she bugged. Another player showed up dressed in a blue overcoat from afar" wow. Those items are really rare. The morphing orb which turns into the person's most desired want though not completely right and the everlasting candle which can only be lit when the two people confess their love to each other, the candle is always to continue like the love that sparked."

Both Blackrose and kite looked at each other. Kite with blackrose in his heart, Blackrose with kite in hers.

The end.

Authors note: well you've read my first uploaded fanfic. I really hope you enjoy it. R&R please


End file.
